Bubbles Watson
Bubbles is the wife of Boomer Watson, the mother of Bunny and Bradley Watson and the daughter of Professor Utonium. She also had 2 sisters: Blossom and Buttercup Watson. Personality Bubbles is portrayed as having short blonde hair in two pigtails and a neat, curved fashion, light blue eyes, and dresses in light blue. The ending theme refers to her as "the joy and laughter", meaning that she is defined by a sweet, cheery, mild crybaby and gentle demeanor. She takes the role as the youngest out of the girls. Bubbles does, however, have a tendency to be overemotional, despite the fact of her having a habit to be ditzy, naive and sensitive leading to her sometimes being regarded as the group's weakest link, by friends and foes alike. However, she can become very independent and aggressive, let alone extremely mad when pushed. Out of all the Powerpuff Girls she is the most feared by Mojo Jojo after having single-handedly taken him down in a fit of rage in the episode Bubblevicious. Her special superpowers are the Sonic Scream, understanding various foreign languages, and communicating with animals. Bubbles is also shown to have Superhuman Speed in the episode Members Only for flying around the globe, this also means she can be faster than Buttercup. After the girls were created in The Powerpuff Girls Movie, Professor Utonium named her Bubbles for her cute, bubbly, and joyful attitude (which she revealed by giggling when he named Blossom). Her best friend is Octi, a stuffed octopus given to her by the Professor. Her personality ingredient is "sugar" and her signature color is light blue. Her life She was born in Townville and was made by the Professor Utonium. She also had 2 sisters: Blossom and Buttercup. In The Powerpuff Girls Movie, they thought that their powers are fun until they realize what they have done to Townville and promise to never use their powers again. Then, one night, they met Mojo Jojo and he lied to them for helping him to create a monkey army to rule the world. After seeing the people of Townville was mad at them, she and her sister feel bad for themself and left to earth. They were at space, feeling bad until they heard their dad was in trouble. They also save the people of Townville with their powers (Thanks for Buttercup). When they beat the monkey, they save their dad, but Mojo Jojo wasn't done yet. He also made himself bigger than before. At the end, they beat him and save their home. They also know that with great power, comes great big responsibility. As 10 years passed, they move to New York City and met M.J's brothers: Brick, Boomer and Butch Watson. In Spider-man movies, she and her family have a great life. At the World Festival, Bubbles was in trouble until Spider-Man save her. At night, she and her sisters help Spider-Man by The Green Goblin in disguise in the first one. She also help him to stop Doc Ock, Sandman, Vemon and Carnage. Her future She's married to Boomer and had 2 kids. Special Powers and Abilities She can scream loud enough to shatter glass or buildings and stun opponents. Bubbles can speak multiple languages. In the episode "Ice Sore", Professor Utonium states that Bubbles' special ability is the ability to speak Spanish. However, as the series progresses, Bubbles' linguistic capabilities appear to grow. In the episode "Super Zeros", Bubbles is shown to be able to read and speak Japanese. In the episode, "Stray Bullet", Bubbles is shown to be able to speak Squirrel. In the episode Reeking Havoc, Bubbles smelt the Professor's chilli for the Chilli Contest, and she named the ingredients one by one without knowing them. Other signature abilities include Vaporiza, Electricity Ball (colored light blue), Electric Blast, Blue Laser Beams Bubbles as the Joy and the Laughter As being the joy and the laughter, Bubbles opens up to the Professor by giggling in the Powerpuff Movie. Bubbles has the most friends at Pokey Oaks, and even the bully (Mitch) at the school shows some respect to her, such as apologizing when he accidentally erased her chalk drawings. Bubbles inherits a very high pitched voice along with her ditzy attitude. Most fans agree that Bubbles is the cutest of all the girls, making her the "Joy and the Laughter." Trivia *Octi has been Bubbles's best friend since he was given to her by the Professor. *In the English version, Bubbles can speak Spanish as a second language. In the Spanish version, her second language is English. *It was mentioned in the episode "Collect Her" that Bubbles is a vegetarian. Pictures of Bubbles Watson Blossom and Bubbles.jpg Bubbles.jpg Boomer and Bubbles 2.jpg Boomer and Bubbles.jpg Bubbles 2.jpg|Bubbles Bubbles loves her toy.jpg|Bubbles loves her toy Bubbles 3.jpg Bubbles was happy.jpg Bubbles loves her toys.jpg Bubbles as a teenager.jpg|Bubbles as a teenager Bubbles loves to draw pictures.jpg Bubbles 5.jpg Bubbles 6.jpg Bubbles 7.jpg Bubbles is asleep.jpg Bubbles fight back.jpg Category:Daughters Category:Wife Category:Mothers Category:Characters from Rio Category:Characters from The Powerpuff Girls Shows Category:Beautiful Heroes Category:Married Heroes Category:In love Heroes Category:Sisters Category:Wife of Heroes Category:Lovely Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Good Hearted Heroes Category:Peaceful Heroes Category:Pure of Heart Category:Mothers of Heroes Category:Characters from Spider-Man (2002) Category:Characters from Spider-Man 2 Category:Characters from Spider-Man 3 Category:Heroines Category:Animated Love Interest Category:Sisters of Heroes Category:Kid Heroes Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Kind-Hearted Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Heroes who almost died Category:Heroes who sacrifice themselves Category:Animal Kindness